


Alone

by madasabloodyhatter



Category: Journey (Video Game 2012), Journey - Fandom, Journey Game
Genre: Feels, Friendship, Major game spoilers, if you havent played journey this wont make much sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Joy like I never felt before coursed through me and my song leapt from my throat, louder than it had been since I stepped foot on this mountain, and it was returned just as happily!!</p><p>I was not alone anymore. </p><p>Looking at this traveler, listening to their song, I knew I had found the one. </p><p>I had found the one with whom I would finish my journey."</p><p>(friendship pairing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first things first: 
> 
> Dont ask why I wrote fanfic for the game Journey. I caught a major case of feels on my last playthrough and I had to right it out. I kept encountering new players that kept leaving me and this made me get all deep and whatever and that how this fanfic was born.
> 
> I honestly just wanted to write so....here it is. enjoy. tell me what you think. 
> 
> Its not a romantic pairing just a friendship...kinda. I know that sounds weird but let me tell you if you play Journey with some stranger you grow attached okay??

In the beginning I was **alone**.

 

I was in a strange place with my only goal being the mountain in the horizon. I called out, my song carrying on the wind softly and nervously.

 

No one answered.

 

I tried my best to figure out what to do. I jumped and floated, twisted and twirled. I traveled over sand dunes and through blistering heat. My voice grew louder and louder with each call but still no one answered. I learned my history and went on my way.

 

It was at the bridge when I finally received a reply to my song. When I first heard it I wasn’t sure, it was so soft and quiet. I made my way to the sound and found **them.**  

 

A friend.

A companion.

Someone to share my journey with.

 

We jumped and twirled and flew, our scarves twisting around each other as we sang. Sang out in joy for now we knew we were not alone. For now we understood that our journey was not for one but for two. Two perfect beings cloaked in red with scarves trailing behind them and songs all around them.

 

But not everything was perfect.

 

I tried to show them the new interesting glyphs and glowing symbols I found, I tried to call their attention, I tried to help. I called out again and again but they did not reply. They ignored my song and I felt something in me twist and whither and die. I had waited for another’s reply to my song and was so eager that I took to the first one who answered.

 

We lost track of each other in the desert, something that was not hard to do for we started to despised one another now and went our separate ways. I found another piece of my history and lost my first friend.

 

Then I was sliding and I forgot my pain if only for a moment. My song burst out of me, joyous and loud. In my excitement I did not realize that another had joined my song. I did not realize that another was calling out for me, waiting for my reply. Waiting for me at the bottom of the first drop, unlocking the way so we could continue was another traveler.

 

I had a new friend.

 

We enjoyed the descent together, our song mingling into one joyous noise until we could not tell which sound came from whom.

 

But they left too soon.

 

Their journey reached its end.

 

I watched as they sat down. I watched as the light left their eyes. And then…they were gone.

 

Dust in the wind.

 

And I was alone on my journey.

 

Again.

 

I ventured into the deep tunnels on my own. I struggled over sand as my magic ran out and my song went unanswered in this new strange and terrifying place. I hid in the shadows as the sentries swam by, shaking in fear of their all-seeing gaze. I could not stay hidden forever though and in my need to advance I was seen. I slid down, the sound of their roars loud in my ear and their red beams focused solely on me. I thought I was done for. I thought I would be destroyed like the other creatures I had seen locked in their gazes.

 

But I survived.

 

Somehow…

 

But I was still alone.

Entering the temple I heard it. I heard the sound of an unanswered song. I tried to resist for I could not handle losing another friend, but I could not stop myself in the end. The song burst out of my chest and suddenly I was not as alone. This one just as agreeable as the last and we worked well together to solve the temple’s puzzles. Our songs kept each other in the air and we made it out alive.

 

We had made it to the mountain.

 

The destination that I had been trying to reach since the beginning of my journey.

 

That elusive beacon in the distance.

 

I turned to my companion, my song getting ready to come out in my joy only to die on my lips. My friend was sitting in the snow, an unmovable statue cloaked in red. I sang to them, trying to get them to reply like they had so eagerly in the temple, only to be met with silence.

 

And then they were gone.

 

I looked around me and took in my surroundings. I felt more alone than ever on this snowy mountain. I had no idea what I was doing or even how to get to the top. The cold kept me grounded and made the last leg of my journey long and difficult. I did not know how to keep warm. I did not know if I would survive long enough to reach the mountaintop. In a time in which I needed someone by my side more than ever, _I was alone._

 

I continued on with my journey.

 

It was hard and tedious. My meager cloak and scarf was no match for the fierce wind and chill of the mountain. It took all my strength to keep moving one foot in front of the other. My song was slowly dying as my body started to slow down.

 

Half way up the mountain I found heat and I was strong again, if only for a short time.

While crossing a frozen bridge I saw it.

 

I saw the white light that signified someone else’s song. I tried to call out, tried to let them know that they were not alone, that I was here. But I couldn’t. My song was too weak to reach them, my light too dim, and they moved on.

 

I was alone.

 

The snow was piling up around me and I feared that I would not reach the mountaintop. I sat trembling in a ruin of a lost civilization as the monster above me swept it gazed over the valley. In an area of frozen cloth I found the traveler from before.

 

The traveler from before, the one whose song I tried to answer with my own, was sitting in the snow. It looked as if they had given up. Their scarf was small and not able to carry them very far and their song was soft. I looked at my scarf, frozen behind me but still much longer than theirs and I knew that they needed me just as much I as needed them. Joy like I never felt before coursed through me and my song leapt from my throat, louder than it had been since I stepped foot on this mountain, and it was returned just as happily!!

 

I was not alone anymore.

 

Looking at this traveler, listening to their song, I knew I had found the one.

 

I had found the one with whom I would finish my journey.

 

Suddenly the cold did not bother me as much for their song and presence kept me warm and I did the same for them. We walked together, our songs coming out soft and pitiful. We tried our best and kept going no matter how strong the wind or how fierce the cold.

 

We kept moving one foot in front of the other. We kept singing even as our throats grew horse and our song’s light came out small. We were determined to reach the mountaintop, to finish our journey.

 

It didn’t matter in the end though.

 

The cold had become too much, our limbs too heavy to move, our song too soft. They fell first and then I.

 

Our journey was over.

 

…

…

…

 

And then in a burst of light it continued!

 

We felt better than ever, our songs strong and powerful, our scarves long, our bodies light. We were overjoyed for we were now something more, something beyond what we were before. Our songs called across to one another as we twirled and flew together in the sky though the eye of the storm.

 

We were light!

 

We were happy!

 

I reached the mountain peak first and waited for my friend, who in their excitement could not control themselves. I was determined not to leave them behind.

 

We walked into the light together.

 

We had done it! We had reached our destination!

 

 **Our** journey was truly over.

 

I was not alone.


End file.
